Hidden Photos
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Jeff finds a photographs in an old cigarette case. Jeff x OC Rated T for... Just cause lol.


Title of Story: Hidden Photos  
Pairing: Jeff Hardy x OC  
Rating: T, for Language

** Author note:**  
This is for Andy.  
The OC Wolf is not mine  
And Jeff hardy is not mine, though many girls wish they owned him.  
Thank you

Title of Story: Hidden Photos

Pairing: Jeff Hardy x OC

Rating: T, for Language

Author note:

This is for Andy.

The OC Wolf is not mine

And Jeff hardy is not mine, though many girls wish they owned him.

Thank you

He held her, strong tanned arms around the little thing he could now call his wife. It had been an arduous journey with many twists and turns. He couldn't help but smile as she turned to him, her brown eyes shining with the love they both shared. They looked over the crashing waves from the large cabin they were renting for a few months. The summer sun had begun to set, and the clouds slowly dissipated. Jeff kissed her head as she turned back to watch the scene before them. A few kids had decided to play on the shore as they're parents made the way to the cabin. Names were called and the children, like the sun, finally disappeared.

"Would you like to stay in, Wolf?" He asked softly, brushing the hair from her eyes as she turned to face him again. "I was thinking of actually showing off my new husband." She said softly, smiling up at him. Jeff leaned down, capturing her lips with the up most softness. She kissed back just as soft and slowly pulled away. Jeff let her go inside and shower. He sat on the balcony and thought, digging into his pocket, drawing out the old pack of cigarettes he had. He hadn't remembered the last time he took one of these. He opened it, finding one last cigarette, and a small folded up picture.

Taking out the picture, he set the small carton on the ledge, opening it. Two people stood together, holding hands and smiling. It hadn't hit him then until he saw the familiar chocolate eyes that it was Wolf. He had remembered that day, the day they had met. He smiled and folded the picture and put it in his pocket. Taking one last look at the cigarette carton he crumpled it up and threw it into the near by trash can, closing his eyes and bringing himself back to that day.

_ "Jeff, come on, you'll like her." Matt said softly, pulling his younger brother along. Jeff groaned, shaking his head. "I doubt it Matt. Your taste in girls is all the same. Blond hair and blue eyes. You know I don't like that type." He pulled away once more but Matt pulled him right back. "Now listen, she isn't like that and I know you're going to like her. If I'm wrong, you can shave my head on stage next Monday." He growled out, spotting two girls. One of them was blond, yes, but Jeff recognized his long time friend Ashley. The other girl was short, skinny with a head full of black hair._

"Sorry we're late, Matty. Traffic was terrible." She said, hugging both Jeff and Matt. "Jeff, this is Wolf. She's the newest Diva on the roster and a really good friend of mine." She said. The girl looked up and Jeff was shocked. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, chocolate brown pools that swirled with emotions that ran deeper than Matt's bun cheeks. Her long lips formed a smile and she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said, her voice carrying a familiar nervousness. Jeff smiled and took her hand, shivering as he felt a spark carrying between them.  
Matt grinned and whispered to Ashley who nodded. There was a sudden gasp that brought Wolf and Jeff into the present. "Me and Matt have dinner plans, so we'll take my car and go. If you guys need anything, call us" And they were gone Wolf groaned and shook her head. "She stranded me, well, at least I won't be alone, will I?" She asked, turning to Jeff. Jeff looked furious, but broke out into a sudden laughter. "Matt is so lucky right now, son of a bitch." He shook his head, looking at Wolf again. "Well, we're here. At a city fair. Might as well have some fun, right?" Jeff asked, linking they're arms together. Wolf had the faintest of blushes but hid it with her long hair and looking away.

First, it was Wolf's turn to choose something to do. "Lets go to the roller coaster!" She said, tugging on his arm. "Are you tall enough to even go on the roller coaster?" He joked, earning a light punch on the arm. "Ha ha, very funny. Least I'm not 'Rainbow Brite' to all the other girls." She dodged his mock blows, sticking her tongue out at him. Jeff had a hard time trying not to lick her tongue while she kept it out. Once they reached the roller coaster, Wolf cheated on her height to get in. "I can't believe you did that." He whispered as they got into line. "You're the one that helped me, idiot."

He nodded, having let her step on his feet while she stood at the scale. "Well, what got you into wrestling, Wolf?" Jeff asked as they waited, leaning against the stairwell railing. "When I was young, my dad and I would always watch Hulk Hogan and The Rock and I was like 'I want to be just like them!' but, as I got older, I got a little out of it until High school, and joined the wrestling team. We made it to Nationals, came in third." She smirked at him, skipping some steps as the line moved a long. "What about you, Rainbow Brite?" She joked; almost laughing at the look he gave her.

"It's pretty much the same. I found heroes in the wrestlers I watched and I wanted to be just like them. Hey, it's our turn." He said, nodding his head to the coaster. They got in, sitting side by side. Wolf brought down the bar and they were buckled in. "This doesn't look so bad, does it?" She said, trying to hide the slight nervousness in her voice. He smirked and leaned close, his lips just brushing her ear. "Guess little miss fearless is afraid of heights?" As the coaster started to move, she reached for his hand and took it, the softness of her hand slightly surprising him. As they went up the first hill, Wolf gave him a huge smile. "Well, this it's now or never." She said, kissing his cheek as they went down with a scream.  
  
Jeff jumped slightly as the door to the balcony opened, revealing Wolf in a beautiful red dress. Her hair had been dried and curled, the thick tresses of black hair resting on her shoulders and spilling down her body. "Jeff? What are you doing out here? I thought you were going to take a shower." She said softly, looking at him. "I found something from when we first met." He said, showing her the picture. She laughed as she saw it, blushing slightly under the thin layer of makeup she wore. "So many years ago, wasn't it?" She asked softly, taking the picture.

"You were such a tomboy." Jeff said, kissing her forehead. Wolf smiled, tucking the picture into his back pocket. "I'm surprised it took you so long to find it. I put that in your old cigarette box years ago." She said, taking his hand and going on her tiptoes. Their lips were about to meet when he said:

"I haven't smoked since the day I met you."


End file.
